


Reigning King, Bitches! [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, Embarrassment, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, boardgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie had shown up without warning, shoving past Dean and Sam with arms laden down with bags and boxes, making Dean laugh when she shoved half of them on Sam, something about ‘moose transport’ muttered under her breath before whirling on them with a maniacal grin that made Sam even warier. Dean grinned back, already knowing Charlie well enough to recognize the look as the same he got when he had an awesome idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reigning King, Bitches! [podfic]

****

**Title** : [Reigning ~~Queen~~ King, Bitches!](../781021)

 **Author/Reader:** [Tenoko1](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tenoko1reader)

 **Rating** : G

 **Length** : 6 mins

 **Pairing** : Gen, author headcanon is forever Destiel though.

 **Summary** : Charlie had shown up without warning, shoving past Dean and Sam with arms laden down with bags and boxes, making Dean laugh when she shoved half of them on Sam, something about ‘moose transport’ muttered under her breath before whirling on them with a maniacal grin that made Sam even warier. Dean grinned back, already knowing Charlie well enough to recognize the look as the same he got when he had an awesome idea.

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?3lbx3q88pt4qxp8)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/?0y2bnvkc5zbtrp8)


End file.
